


Cupid with a shotgun

by Adara_Rose



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: Her name is Venus, and she’s got a special little gun her Mama gave her. It only takes one shot, and then you’re gonna be all over the one person you keep telling yourself you don’t want to bang.Cause Cupid’s got a shotgun, and she’s pointing it at you.





	1. when you’re good to mama

**Author's Note:**

> Because my best friend and my big sister both thought this was an epic idea. Enabling bitches.
> 
> Also because I kinda like the "sex pollen made them do it" trope.

Somewhere in one of the many run-down apartment blocks of Gotham, there was an even more run-down apartment that housed an old woman and her daughter. Mama Upi, as she was called, was a Name - but only to those who had reason to know it. The believers. The ones that believed that there are more things in this world than can be explained with science. The ones that believed in dark forces, and light forces, and the eternal struggle between them. The ones that believed in magic, and in the power of one woman’s will. The ones who believed in Mama Upi.

 

Upendi Mbenga knew it was all bullshit. But she had realised, shortly after her daughter was born, that she would make a much better, safer living for them both if she became Mama Upi. So, armed with nothing but her mother’s old tales of gods and secrets and a cast iron pot with a hole in the bottom, she’d set herself up as The Priestess of Gotham. And the believers came, for spells and hex bags and large bowls of gumbo. Her magic was a hodgepodge mix of traditions, spiced up with a nice handful of make-believe, but it worked. Mama Upi was a firm believer in the power of belief. It didn’t really matter what sort of lie she sold, as longa s the buyer believed it. It was safer that way for everyone. The real magic, she kept for her daughter. 

 

Venus was currently staring blankly down into her gumbo, not really aware of anything but the distinct lack of coffee. Mama smiled at her girl, running her hand affectionately over Venus’ short frizzy hair. She was beautiful, her Venus, with her big eyes and soft skin, almost as dark as Mama Upis. Her daddy had been a white man, with big strong hands that held Mama like she was made of fine porcelain. No man had ever held her like that, not before nor after. She wanted a man like that for her baby. But for now, there were other things that were more important.

 

Mama Upi put the bullets on the table next to the heavy gun, gleaming in the dull light of the morning. They were special bullets; Mama had gone on the internet to find out how to put the potion inside and then make them just the right size for the gun. So far she’d only made three, wanting to see if this version of the spell worked or if she’d have to tweak it. That was another thing they never told you about magic; it doesn’t matter what ingredients you put in the spell, it’s what you intend when you put them in. you could make a damn good potion from mixing sugar and water, if you put enough of your will into the mixing and talked the sucker buying it into believing it would work. She had years of experience to prove it. But this was different; this spell was something she’d worked on for years. Planner for years, since her Tony had gone away to the war and never come back. Now his gun, the one he’d used to shoot her daddy in the leg when he didn’t like her belly being big and round when they got married, laid on the table. Waiting for her daughter’s hand.

 

“I will not wish you luck” Mama Upi said, “for that implies that you need it.”

Venus looked up, smiled. She was missing a front tooth, and Mama wondered what had happened to it. It was probably lost somewhere in the desert sands, just another casualty of another war. A war that had taken her baby, chewed her up and spit her out different than she was when she left. But perhaps, that was meant to be, too. Time would tell, and it was usually a lot more accurate than any soothsayer. And she, unlike her daddy, had made it home.

“You sure they work, mama?” Venus asked as she finally started eating.

“No, baby girl, you’re supposed to find that out for me.”

“Alright mama.”

“Now eat your breakfast, and I’ll give you five dollars for that poison you always buy in that shop down the street.”

Venus rolled her big brown eyes, the ones she had from her daddy.

“It’s called a latte, mama.”

 

* * *

 

Venus stuffed the gun down in her boot, like she had been told that daddy had done. Besides, with her heavy camouflage trousers falling over the edges, no one saw it being there. After leaning out the window to check the temperature, she pulled on one of her favourite geeky shirts and a grey hoodie. She examined herself in the foot-length mirror which was the only piece of furniture that she had chosen completely for herself, and like what she saw. She’d fit in on the streets no problem. No one would look at her twice. No one would remember what she had looked like. If they remembered her at all. 

 

She passed by the kitchen as she left, to collect the five dollars and kiss Mama’s cheek. She knew that the curses her mother threatened her with were bullshit, but with the curses came the threat of having to make her own dinner. And with a Mama that was the best damn cook this side of whoever loa mama was worshipping this week, that was saying something. 

“Don’t forget your blessings” Mama said, not looking up from the herbs she was chopping. 

“Do I have to?” Mama fixed her with a hard look.

“You be a good girl, if you want the world to be good to you.”

“Yes, Mama” Venus sighed and dutifully sprinkled some rosewater over the little altar by the door. Then she left, mentally running through her day, making sure she had everything planned to perfection. She’d only get one shot - pun intended.

 

* * *

 

Edward Nygma was constructing a very complicated, multi-part riddle in his head as he pretended to listen to the speech Oswald was making on the steps of the courthouse. Something about justice and equality. He had already heard the mayor practice multiple times, so he didn’t really bother with paying attention this time. Even if it was on camera. Instead, he kept his face as blank as possible as he tried to think of a good rhyme for dandelion. That’s when something caught his eye. A movement in the crowd, something not right. A flash of grey, something shiny. It wasn’t until his shoulder exploded in agony that he made the connection.  _ A gun, _ he thought deliriously as his legs buckled.  _ I’ve been shot. _


	2. what you gonna do when she comes for you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cupid's got a gun, and in this chapter we find out one of the things that baby does.
> 
> Prompt: Jim Gordon/Harvey Bullock. Car sex.

There was a moment when absolutely no one moved; not the journalists, not the audience, not the Mayor, not Edward. A long, horrible moment that lasted for an eternity and was over in an instant. Then there was screaming, but not Edward’s. He was pretty sure it wasn’t him screaming, anyway. In fact, the agony in his shoulder had transformed almost immediately into a warm, fuzzy feeling that made him feel a bit… dizzy. He really wanted to sit down. Preferably with Oswald. Or rather, on Oswald. On his lap. And if there weren’t any clothes involved it’d be even better. He smiled dazedly up at the clearly panicking mayor, who was yelling for an ambulance, for police, for someone to _ fucking do something dammit _ ! 

He was so beautiful in the sunlight.

 

* * *

 

“There!” Jim yelled as he saw the shooter, some guy in camo pants and a grey hoodie, force his way through the hysterical, chaotic, confused crowd and take of down the street in a dead sprint.

“STOP! GCPD!” Bullock bellowed somewhere behind him, as he barrelled through the crowd intent on catching the little shit that had just shot the Mayor’s second in command. 

“I hate it when they run” Jim panted as he gave chase, ignoring the pedestrians that had to throw themselves out of the way as he ran. The only thing really registering in his brain was that grey hoodie and the frantic beating of his heart. 

Eventually, the guy darted into an alley, probably hoping to dodge them and disappear out into the street. Jim tore around the corner of the coffee shop and into the alley, already cursing the expected empty scene. What he was faced with, made him marvel at the serendipity of the local garbage man strike. The shooter was standing in front of multiple bins, all of them overflowing. Slowly, the guy turned and Jim saw the face. It was a slim, small face with huge dark eyes and fine cheekbones. During other circumstances, he’d be trying to hit on the kid. Well, ogling him anyway. It wasn’t really a good idea to be an openly bi cop in Gotham these days… he’d never be able to go anywhere without people hitting on him or trying to bash his brains in. Or both. This was Gotham.

 

Bullock came to a stop behind him, breathing heavily and leaning forward, cursing his bad shape.

“Drop the gun, kid!” Jim yelled, brandishing his own. “There’s no way you’re getting out of this!” The kid laughed, and it was a surprisingly feminine laugh. Damn, their shooter was a  _ woman? _

“Oh, but this gun gets me out of it, detective” she taunted, even as she raised it, aiming straight at Jim’s chest.

“If you shoot a cop you’re dead, kid!” Harvey yelled, straightening his back. “You’ll have the entire GCPD on your ass!” 

The woman laughed, like she honestly thought it was hilarious.

“Only if I kill you” she taunted, “I can pro-ove it.” And before Jim had time to shoot her, she pulled the trigger. The bullet took him in the chest, and he staggered back. Why wasn’t there any pain? The gun clattered useless from his nerveless hand. The woman, still laughing, put another bullet in Bullock’s neck.

“Have fun boys!” she taunted, as she sprinted past them out of the alley, disappearing into the crowd. Jim tried to chase after her, but his legs felt like wet noodles and wouldn’t obey him.

 

“What the fuck was that” Harvey panted, and Jim turned to look at him. He wasn’t sure what had been in that bullet, but there was no pain. And he could see no blood on Harvey’s shirt, or his neck. His bare neck, and Jim couldn’t tear his eyes away from the patch of rough skin. 

“Jim? You okay, buddy?” Jim nodded, having no idea of what Harvey was saying. He was busy staring at how his adam's apple bobbed, wanting to trace it with his tongue. Suddenly, his pants felt way too tight.

“I think” he managed through his suddenly dry lips, “it was something weird with those bullets.”

Harvey was staring at him like he was a puzzle that he wanted to unlock. Or just undress. Either would be fine. “What.”

“No blood. You’re not blee-” he didn’t have time to finish the sentence before Harvey was on him, mouth hot and greedy, tongue forcing its way into Jim’s mouth. He moaned in appreciation, something inside him taking over, taking control. Something that wanted more, more,  _ more. _

“Harvey” he moaned desperately as his partner started pawing at his clothes, “we can’t- fuck-”

“Sure we can” Harvey growled into his neck as he forced a strong leg between Jim’s thighs, “you’re hard for me.”

“God yes” Jim keened, grinding against him, “but not  _ here!” _

“Car” Harvey managed between desperate kisses that made Jim’s head spin.

“Whuh?”

“Back to the car. Back seat.”

Jim nodded frantically, letting the other cop drag him out of the alley, two streets down, and into another less filthy alley, where the car stood parked at an illegal angle. Harvey was a good driver, but he couldn't park for shit. Not that it was important at the moment; what was important was the fact that Harvey had one hand up Jim’s shirt and the other down his pants, stroking his cock in a way that made his brain short-circuit. 

 

Jim unwound one of his arms from around Harvey’s neck and managed to get the door to the backseat open, whimpering with want as he pressed his hard cock into his partner’s hand.

“Want you to fuck me” he moaned even as he scrambled to get his pants off while getting into the car.

“Best idea you’ve had all week” Harvey snickered as he undid his own pants, pulling them about halfway down his thighs. He wrapped his big hand around his heavy cock, stroking it slowly. Jim whimpered. That monster was going to be in him, and it scared him a little. But not enough to stop stripping.

 

He scrambled backwards on the seat, kicking off his shoes and pants as he went. The angle was awkward, but he forgot all about any discomfort when Harvey got in the car with him, closing the door behind him in some vague attempt to hide what was going on. 

“God” Jim whimpered as Harvey pressed him down, plundering his mouth with his own. Jim’s cock stood hard and heavy between them, his legs falling open on their own volition. “Please” he panted as Harvey ripped his shirt open, sending the buttons flying. He was almost completely nude now, apart from the shirt hanging ripped open, baring his heaving chest. 

Harvey rewarded his desperate plea with another devouring kiss, then his heavy cock came to rest between Jim’s legs, pressing up against his ass as of asking permission. Jim whimpered with want, an empty hollow ache beginning to build inside. Harvey’s hands were rough with callouses, gripping him roughly, bruising and making. It was the most enticing feeling he’d felt since that summer he was seventeen  and the star quarterback drove him home after practice. He lightly scratched his hands down Harvey’s slightly damp back, making both of them groan.

“Jim” Harvey panted into his neck, “you sure about-”

“God” Jim almost screamed, “I told you to fuck me!”

He was rewarded by another of those breath-stealing kisses, then Harvey’s hand found its way down between his legs. He was tight, impossibly tight, and without lube any penetration wasn't going to happen. Except they didn’t have any, Jim realised a bit belatedly as he ground down on that finger, wanting it inside anyway. Harvey solved the problem by pressing two fingers into Jim’s mouth, even as he licked his nipples to hard pebbles.

“Suck” he ordered, and Jim obeyed, drunk on the whole situation. He laved the fingers with saliva, wishing it was Harvey’s cock. He just wanted him inside, which hole he went into didn’t matter at this point in time. He had been reduced to wanting Harvey to ram into him and fill him up, and he really didn’t care about anything else.

When Harvey pulled out his fingers, Jim keened in protest, trying to chase them. Harvey pushed him back down onto the seat, groaning as he pushed the first finger into Jim’s impossibly tight ass.

“Fuuck” Jim moaned as his muscles clamped down hard, trying to force the intruder out. 

“Relax, boy” Harvey growled, his other hand working his cock. “So damn tight-”

“Harvey-” Jim bore down on the finger, helping it slip in further. They both cried out at the feeling. Harvey pressed in his second finger, jabbing and scissoring almost brutally. They were both too horny for any carefulness now.

“Fuck me!” Jim almost screamed as harvey’s fingers found his prostate, making his entire body shudder. 

The only reply was a hoarse groan, the those fingers were gone. He didn’t have time to lament the loss, even as his body protested, before Harvey was between his legs, his monster cock ruthlessly burying itself in Jim’s body. 

“Oh god!” Jim screamed, not giving a damn if the entire city heard him as Harvey bottomed out. It felt like being skewered by a fucking brick, so big and heavy and hard. Somewhere in the haze of lust he knew it should hurt, Harvey had barely prepared him after all, but the only thing he was aware of was that if Harvey didn’t start fucking him  _ right the fuck now _ he was going to lose it.

They stared at each other for a moment, both awed at the feel of being joined. Then, Jim flexed his ass around Harvey's cock, sobbing once with lust. Apparently, that was all the encouragement needed; Harvey growled, making Jim shudder with want at the animalistic noise, then leaned over him. The change in angle forced Jim’s hips up, and he wound his legs around his partner’s waist. Then Harvey started to move. 

 

It was a slow rocking at first, due to Jim still being impossibly tight, but soon enough he felt his body give in to the intruder and relax around the fucking iron bar ripping him open. Harvey growled again, sounding more like a furious best than a man as he started rutting. He pulled out almost completely, then slammed back in to the hilt, over and over again, and Jim could do little but lie back and take it. Which he did, moaning like a well-bred bitch every time Harvey bottomed out. 

“Fuck” Harvey groaned into his neck, “Jim, you- fuck, so good-”

“God!” Jim moaned, digging his heels into the back of Harvey’s thighs, “harder! Yes!” His hands gripped Harvey’s shoulders desperately to anchor himself, his fingers making small rips in the sweat-soaked fabric of Harvey’s cotton shirt. The larger man was fucking him hard now, hips pistoning in a rhythm that hinted at Jim being unable to sit properly for days after. But god, it was good. 

“Jim” Harvey growled, hips slapping against Jim’s ass over and over again wih an obscene noise, “I’m gonna-” he made a move as to pull out, making Jim cling to him harder.

“In me” Jim moaned, “I need- fuck, Harvey, cum in me.” 

Harvey wrenched one of his hands down between them, wrapping it around Jim’s drooling cock.

“Together” he panted, “want to see you-” 

“Yes” Jim cried, fucking himself up into Harvey’s hand, back down on his cock. “I- I’m-” 

Harvey buried his face in Jim’s neck again, mouthing scorching kisses into the heated skin, causing hoarse groans to slip constantly from Jim’s lips even as his body shuddered with pleasure.

“Please” he sobbed, “don’t stop- don’t- oh GOD!” One last twist of Harvey’s hand, snap of his hips, the feel of teeth marking his neck, and Jim was gone. He felt his orgasm start deep in his core, rushing forward, sweeping him away and making his entire body quake. As his orgasm hit, his body tightened up like a vice around harvey’s cock, making the other man howl as he thrust hard once, twice, and came, deep inside his partner.

 

They collapsed back onto the seats, trembling with aftershocks, feeling their brains slowly come back online. Harvey was the first to speak.

“What the hell was that” he said as he raised himself up on one elbow.

“The best fuck I’ve ever had?” Jim replied before he had time to think. Harvey smirked.

“That so? You won’t be able to walk for days, you know.” Jim laughed, breathlessly.

“Worth it. So fucking worth it.”

“Perp got away though.”

“Fuck the perp.” Jim panted, letting his trembling legs flop down uselessly. “Better yet, take me back to your place and  _ fuck me _ .”

Harvey’s eyes darkened to molten fire.

“Yours is closer.” He said in a low, hoarse tone that made that hollow ache make its reappearance in Jim’s body. God, he wanted him again.

He leaned in for a kiss that, like before, made his head spin.

“Take me home” Jim whispered against Harvey’s lips. “And then take me.”

 

* * *

  
  


Venus fanned herself as she left, grinning like a Cheshire cat. She hadn’t seen much through the fogged up windows of the cop car, but what she had seen had her bouncing with excitement. She couldn’t wait to get home and tell mama the spell worked.


	3. come on, mister tally man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out, Victor Zsasz is just as easily influenced by Venus' bullets as everyoe else.
> 
> Prompt: Victor Zsasz/Bruce Wayne CLONE. Felching.

It was late, but Mayor Oswald Cobblepot was too damn worked up to sleep. It had been one hell of a day; some unknown person had  _ shot Edward! _ And after ten hours, they still had no idea of the identity of the shooter. He was going to rip the GCPD to shreds, just you watch him. As soon as he figured out how to leave the mansion without said man accosting him with worried questions as to where he was going, what was he doing, when was he coming home, and so forth. It was like living with his sainted mother all over again. Except he was reasonably confident his mother had never tried to kiss him. Well, she had, but there hadn’t been any tongue involved. And she’d never manhandled him, either.

 

Eventually he had locked himself in his study and put Zsasz guarding the door, with strict orders not to let any amorous chiefs of staff over the threshold. Knowing edward, he had about ten more minutes before he put Zsasz out of commision and came in anyway, but it still gave Oswald some precious time to get his head on straight. As much as he liked to have Edward staring at him like a lovestruck teenager and trying to kiss him all over the place, he didn’t want it when the man was clearly under the influence over whatever the hell it was that had been in that bullet. The wound hadn’t bled, after all. And this outrageous behaviour on Edward’s part had started shortly after. 

 

If he could just find some way to take a blood test on Edward, he could- Oswald was rather rudely interrupted in his thoughts by a pair of surprisingly strong arms wrapping around him from behind and an adoring ‘my darling’ cooed in his ear.

“Edward” he said as he tried to disentangle himself, “how did you get in?”

“I climbed through the window” the taller man replied, clearly proud of himself, “I couldn't bear to be apart from you for another moment. The ache that is your absence was like a knife to my heart.” Oswald tried to squirm away again. Ed really had no business to hold him so closely, or to make him feel so safe and content. He wasn’t even going to acknowledge the romantic drivel coming from his delectable mouth.

“I need you to let me go, Edward” he said firmly, but the only reply was Ed leaning down to nuzzle into his neck.

“I cannot possibly do that when every breath I take away from you feels like my last.”

Oswald groaned. It was going to be a long night.

 

* * *

 

Venus wasn’t quite sure what time it was when mama woke her up, but it definitely wasn’t morning. It has to be light to be morning.

“Mtoto. You need to get up” Mama’s voice was soft, but firm, and Venus did as she was told without really thinking about it. She had grown up obeying mama, and to question what mama said had never really occurred to her. It was one of the things that had made her a good soldier.

“OK, I’m up.” She accepted the mug of foul smelling tea and drank half of it in one gulp, trying to ignore the taste which was worse than the smell.

“Good girl, big day today.” 

“If you say so, mama. What do you want me to do?”

Mama Upi smiled at her daughter, clearly pleased, and handed her a gun.

“Sweet boy delivering newspapers will be by soon. You will meet him at the door.”

“Yes, mama.”

 

* * *

 

When Victor finally managed to locate the correct floor in the correct apartment building, he found himself colliding with someone the moment he stepped out of the elevator.

“She shot me!” a very young voice sobbed in terror and confusion, and much to Victor’s consternation he found himself with his arms full of one of the cutest twinks he’d ever laid eyes on. And the fact that he let the cute piece of ass distract him, well. He blamed that idiot Nygma who had spent half the night reading increasingly terrible love poetry to the boss. Loudly. Beneath his window.

Anyway, the twink was cute, if wild-eyed and a bit dishevelled. He had big brown eyes and floppy brown hair, was far too pale to be healthy and Victor could feel his ribs. He was also wearing the horrifyingly ugly uniform of the Gotham City Press. A paper boy, then.

“Look, kid, life sucks okay?” He said as he removed the clenching hands from his shirt. The kid started to cry, looking at him with frightened, pleading eyes. “Just, go to the hospital or something” Victor said and stepped over him, focused on getting to that damn bitch he’d spent all night tracking.

That’s when the door opened and a skinny black chick stepped into the dimly lit corridor. She was pointing a gun straight at him. 

 

Victor cursed, furious at himself for letting himself not only get distracted but overwhelmed. It was the kid, okay? He smelled fucking delicious. And he was just the type that Victor, if he wasn’t on a job, would drag into a dark corner and nail six ways from Tuesday. 

 

He pulled his own gun, and waited. He had been shot by a target before, but that didn’t exactly stop him. Healing powers were a good thing in his line of work.

“Look” he said conversationally, trying to ignore the trembling form plastered to his back. It would have been a whole hell of a lot easier if the kid hadn’t been undoing his zipper. “You can shoot me, but you’re not surviving this little meeting anyway”

She smiled. Crazy bitch actually smiled. She had a cute smile.

“Way I see it” she taunted, “you got your hands full as it is, mister tally man.” The kid’s hand was in his trousers now, and ah hell, now he was getting a hard on. This day sucked, and not in the good way.

Victor scowled, not sure who he was scowling at. “Stop that” he ordered the kid, who was grinding slowly against his back.

“No” the kid purred, “I want more.”

The bitch who’d shot Nygma giggled like she was having the time of her life. Then, she uncocked her gun and fired.

 

The shot hit Victor clean in the neck, just above the edge of his kevlar vest. With a furious snarl, he fired back. She stumbled back with a cry of pain, a rose of blood instantly blossoming on the thin fabric of her shirt. It was the last thing Victor saw before his brain turned into a fuzzy mess.

 

* * *

 

When Victor next managed to get his brain working, he found himself lying in a strange bed with no memory of how he got there or where he was. 

“What the fuck?” He snarled and tried to get up, realising to his consternation that not only was he naked but the cute twink from earlier was sprawled on top of him, dead to the world. He managed to get the kid off long enough to actually sit up and take in his surroundings. It was a small bedroom, and a curious mix of eclectic and spartan. The bed was large, but the only other piece of furniture he could see was a large old fashioned vanity with an ornate mirror. It was completely covered in the random items that made Victor immediately think  _ female _ . The fact that three large swords of different makes along with a group of guns hung on the wall only put him off a little. This was a woman’s bedroom, a woman who knew how to use a weapon. 

 

The kid was still sleeping, so Victor slid from the bed and padded barefoot into the hallway, looking in equal parts for his clothes, a weapon, and possible people. He found one of those things - his clothes, but his shirt was ripped to shreds. He pulled on what was still wearable and went on exploring. The apartment was small, but stuffed with random objects that didn’t really tell him anything. Ethnic art, piles of books and scrolls, windows full of healthy looking green plants that smelled good when he walked past. Herbs, probably. The kitchen was a contrast; modern and sleek, with steel appliances and more herbs. A small wooden table stood at an odd angle, scratches on the floor suggesting it had been moved in a hurry. 

Victor left the kitchen, heading back into the narrow hallway. Clearly the apartment was completely empty apart from him and the kid, so his next goal was getting the hell out of there. He headed to the entryway, but discovered a problem the moment he touched the door knob. It was burning hot, and he jerked back with a curse. 

“It’s got a spell on it” the unexpected comment made him spin around, fists raised, ready to fight. It was the kid, still buck naked, and in the dim light of the hallway Victor could see that he was covered in bruises and bite marks. Like he’d been thoroughly fucked. 

“A spell?”

“Yeah. Anyone can come into mama Upi’s home, but you can’t leave without her permission. And I don’t think you’ll get it for a while, you shot her daughter.”

“Who the everliving fuck is Mama Upi?” Victor yelled in frustration at being stuck in this place with this kid. Seriously, he didn’t even  _ believe _ in magic! 

“That’d be the lady who owns this apartment. Likes crossword puzzles, I usually slip her an extra copy on Tuesdays so she won’t have to hide it from Venus. She likes them too.” The kid’s lower lip started to quiver. 

“Venus shot me” he whispered, as big fat tears started to roll down his face. It was very distracting. 

“Look, kid-” Victor started, not sure how to go on.

“Doll!” the kid sobbed, as if Victor had just ripped his heart out.

“Sorry?” A sobbing kid, a door that wouldn’t open- as this the fucking twilight zone?

“Doll! That’s what you called me! Said I’m pretty like one of those fancy porcelain dolls!”

Okay this just wasn’t  _ fair _ . This kid with his cute little face and perfect bubble butt and pleading eyes was ticking all the boxes on a list Victor hadn’t even known he  _ had. _ His torn jeans suddenly felt about two sizes too small.

“Look, doll-” he tred again, wanting those little sobs to stop so they could make some more interesting noises. 

“Did you just say that to have sex with me?” The boy asked, still crying. “I acted like a complete slut, I think it was something in the bullets, Mama is always testing new weird shit, but I’ve never actually done anything before and-”

“Hang on” Victor interrupted, “we had sex?”

The kid gave him that ‘ripped out heart’- look again. 

“You don’t remember?” he sniffled, “I've never even kissed a guy before and you were really nice and- and Mama locked me in here with you!”

Well, fuck. If he’d been a little more rational victor would probably have had a complete freakout and probably beat the everliving shit out of a few people, but the kid might have been right n there beings something in that damn bullet because he felt weird. As in, he wanted to hold the kid - Doll - close and wipe away those tears. It was not a feeling he liked. He’d given up on giving a crap about people years ago, and hre he was. Wanting to comfort some kid he didn’t even know.

Victor blamed it on the fact that the kid was fucking gorgeous. And naked. That helped. 

 

He took a firm grip on the kid’s narrow chin and forced his little face up. Tears hung heavy in dark eyes lashes, and Victor figured that he was screwed anyway so might as well kiss them way. That made the boy giggle, and Victor took it as encouragement to keep kissing over the kid’s cheeks, slowly and languidly exploring his sweet mouth.

“Hey doll” he said as the kid started riding his thigh, breathy little moans slipping out in between kisses, “how about we take this back to bed and you can remind me?”

“Yeah”, the kid moaned as he jumped up and wrapped his legs around Victor’s waist. “Bed.”

 

* * *

 

Doll fell back on the bed, his legs parting as if on instinct, and Victor felt some deep set alpha instinct yell ‘fuck yeah’ at the clearly submissive pose. He let his jeans fall to the floor, and smirked as Doll’s eyes darkened in hunger at seeing his hard cock, already drooling a little. 

“This what you want?” he teased, not quite able to restrain himself.

“Yeah” Doll breathed, staring at him with wide, dark eyes. “Let’s see how loud you make me scream this time.” well, that sounded like a fucking good idea. He crawled onto the bed, seeking Doll’s mouth and finding it as intoxicating as previously. Slm hands found their way down his back, scratching lightly along the spine. Victor groaned.

“I know what you like” Doll laughed breathlessly, grinding his hard cock into his hip.

“Yeah?” Victor smirked, “turn over.” 

 

He took a moment to admire the vast expanse of pale skin, noting the enticing marks and bruises that he now knew that he had put there. Doll groped around momentarily, found a pillow and shoved it under his narrow hips. This bright his as up just a bit, making his position both submissive and inviting. He was delicious. Fuck, he was  _ perfect _ . Victor ran his hands down the boy’s back, finding the places where he had gripped tight and admiring how the bruises were completely covered by his fingers. A low moan, somewhere between pain and pleasure, was heard from the boy as he shifted his hips, both seeking relief and offering himself. Victor put a hand on the small of his back, pressing him down in warning. To his amazement, Doll immediately went completely pliant under him, just waiting.

 

Victor gripped Doll’s ass, momentarily distracted by how the pale globes fit his hands perfectly. As if the kid was made for this, made for him. Another breathless moan came from the kid’s throat, but he didn’t move.  _ Good _ . Victor placed his thumbs at the top of the cleft, pushing down slowly, pulling the kid’s cheeks apart with irresistible slowness. Maybe he wanted to see just how much the kid would live up to the nickname.  See if he’d let himself be used like a particularly hot sex doll.

 

The kid’s asshole was swollen and pink, as if worn out and sore, but the way Doll pushed back against him it was clear that he wanted more. Victor leaned down and breathed in deeply. The smell was pungent, obscene, the smell of sex and come and underneath it all there was still lust, throbbing and demanding. 

“Fuck” he marvelled, “look at you, fucking perfect-”

“Victor” Doll whimpered, “I need you to-” But Victor ignored him, completely transfixed by that pink, puffy skin somehow begging for penetration. He wondered how sore the kid was, but didn’t really care. Instead, he pushed a thumb into the kid’s hole, watching in wonder as the pucker opened like it was made to, sucking him like it couldn’t get enough. Doll whimpered again, pushing his hips back against the intruder. He was loose, and slick, and there was little resistance as Victor pressed his thumb in up to the knuckle, then further to the base. Doll was moaning now, low sweet moans that sent a jolt of want straight to victor’s dick, which was throbbing in rhythm with the noises spilling from Doll’s mouth. He pulled his thumb out slowly, amazed at how it almost seemed as if Doll’s ass tried to suck him back in, begging for more. But instead, he again gripped Doll’s perfect ass, then buried his face between the cheeks. He wanted - no, he  _ had to _ \- taste him.

 

It was the first time he could remember doing this, well on a guy anyway. But surely it couldn’t be that different from a woman? Doll was squealng like one as Victor started lickng his ass wth long, confident licks, teasing the outer rim of that insatiable hole with his tongue. He alternated between short little ones and long slow drags of his tongue, until the boy was keening continuously as he fucked himself forward into the pillow, back onto Victor’s tongue. His pleas were like fucking music. Eventually, Victor decided to indulge him, pressing his tongue into the kid’s eager hole, finding that he was fucking full of still-wet come. Exactly how many times had they fucked? He had no idea, but he sure as hell didn’t want sloppy seconds. So he yanked the kid’s back to get a better angle, then set about cleaning him out properly.

 

He worked Doll ruthlessly, alternating between tongue and fingers as he cleaned the boy out, finding himself addicted to the taste of his own come. It was fucking sick, and to be honest one of the hottest things he could remember doing. The way Doll wailed and moaned and clawed at the sheets were just a bonus. 

 

Finally, after what felt like forever and not long enough, Victor twisted his tongue one last time, drawing a hoarse shriek from the kid. Then he withdrew. Doll fell forwards onto the bed, utterly boneless, his entire body trembling. Victor licked his lips as he sat up slowly, straddling the back of the kid’s thighs.

“Please” Doll sobbed, “Victor please... please…”

Victor pulled at his cock, the mere touch almost painful. He was so damn hard it almost hurt, wanting nothing but to ram that perfect ass and fill him up again, wanted to see the kid dripping and wet and then eat him out again. Eat him out good and then fill him up again, over and over and over and fuck anyone who tried to stop him. 

 

“What do you want?” he goaded the kid, smirking.

“Fuck me!” Doll wailed, “fuck me!”

“Well, since you ask so nicely.”

 

Victor leaned forward, covering Doll’s body almost completely with his own. Then he gripped Doll’s long dark hair, pressing the boy’s head down as he used his other hand to pull the boy’s hips up and back towards him.

“Victor!” Doll’s protest was muffled, but the message was clear;  _ get on with it. _

He rewarded him by a brutal stroke, burying himself to the hilt in one go. Doll’s ass opened to him like a fucking flower, hot and wet and willing. It felt  _ fantastic. _

 

“Fuck” Victor groaned as he had to stop and try to get a hold of himself. He was not going to fucking shoot in the first minute like a horny teenager. Doll’s ass was fucking pulling him in, as if trying to devour him dick first, and he was this close to just shooting right then and there. It took more willpower than he knew he had to pull back, but it was worth it to see that delicious pink hole open around his stiff cock, stretched and shiny and willing. He pulled back until only the tip of his cock was inside, then slammed back in hard. Doll screamed, shuddered, and came, just like that. His ass clamped up like a fucking vice, holding Victor’s cock in a grip he didn’t think the kid’s well-abused muscles were capable of. But fuck, it felt good. He adjusted his position again, then started fucking his gorgeous, fucking insatiable Doll hard, every wild cry he wrung from the kid’s throat only making him thrust harder. 

  
“Victor” Doll screamed as he pushed his hips back, meeting every brutal thrust. “Fuck! Yes!  _ Harder!" _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know either.


	4. Hiatus notice

Dear everyone and anyone who has ever read this fic,  
thank you.

I need you to know that I today, the 17th of November 2017, have decided to go on writing hiatus until January 2018.

I am in college, and this term has been rough for me due to struggling with studies and priorities. I am currently running the risk of failing my classes due to not doing my assigned reading on time because it's more fun to write.

Therefore, the hiatus. I have not abandoned any of my fics. I will not abandon them. I will be back in the new year, with a study routine in place and with a lot less stress than what I am dealing with at the moment.

I love you all, thank you for your patience.

hugs,  
Adara_Rose


End file.
